Road Rovers (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for Road Rovers (film). Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents in association with Village Roadshow Pictures a NicThic/Square 1 Animation/Donners' Company production ROAD ROVERS Closing Credits Directed by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Screenplay by Brad Copeland James Krieg Produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Tom Ruegger Mark Seidenberg Executive Producers Bruce Berman Graham Burke Richard Donner Bob Doucette Based on characters created by Tom Ruegger Jeff Gordon Animation Director Danielle Lambert Film Editing by Kent Beyda, A.C.E. Music Composed by John Powell Music Supervisor Mason Cooper Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Cast Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Jack Angel Dee Bradley Baker Greg Baldwin Yoshio Be Jeff Bennett Bob Bergen Victor Brandt Rodger Bumpass Joseph Campanella Jim Cummings John Cygan Jennifer Darling Debi Derryberry Lauren Shuler Donner George Dzundza Sheena Easton Chris Edgerly Bill Farmer Teresa Ganzel Brian George Grey Griffin Kim Mai Guest Jason Harris Jess Harnell Phil Hayes Maurice LaMarche Sherry Lynn Jamie Marchi Mona Marshall Tress MacNeille Mickie McGowan Michael McKean D.A. Nichols Rob Paulsen Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Kevin Michael Richardson Paul Robinson John Rubinow Tom Ruegger Tara Strong Abbey Thickson James Kevin Ward Frank Welker Billy West Colette Whitaker Ariel Winter Animal Sirens/Canomutants Voices David Arnott Kimberly Bailey Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman E.G. Daily John DeMita Lyndsey Doolen Terri Douglas Greg Finley Jeff Fischer Willow Geer Barbara Iley Carlyle King Daamen J. Krall Jeremy Maxwell David Michie Jason Pace Paige Pollack David Randolph Noreen Reardon Peter Pamela Rose Andreana Weiner Ruth Zalduondo Story Storyboard Supervisor Dave Bennett Storyboard Artists Dave Bennett Ken Boyer Julian Chaney Hyunsook Cho Mario D'Anna Jr. Bob Foster Kevin Frank Mary Hanley Nondas Korodimos Warren Leonhardt Tim Maltby Douglas McCarthy Garrett O'Donoghue Lyndon Ruddy Neal Sternecky Charles Visser Marcus Williams Storyboard Revisionists Roberto Casale Derek Lee Thompson Bill Waldman Design Original Character Designers Bob Lizarraga Tom Ruegger Character Designers Dan Haskett Frank Molieri Prop Designers Tom Foxmarnick Bruce Largent Paula Spence Background Designer Eric Nordberg Concept Artists Doug Allen Craig Kellman Bobby London Editorial Editorial Supervisor Geoffrey Stott Digital Intermediate Producer Anthos Simon Conforming Editor Ryan Boucher Visual Effects Editor David Burrows Animation Assistant Editor Chris Cartagena Color Timer Chris DeLaGuardia Avid Editor Adam Smith First Assistant Editors Jason Ballantine Alicia Gleeson Second Assistant Editor Christine Cheung Assistant Editors Julia Boscolo Ryan Boucher Andrew Corsi Kento Watanabe Tim Webb Production Production Supervisors Kacy Durbridge Georgie Uppington Digital Production Manager Amber Naismith Assistant Production Manager Diana Burnett Executive in Charge of Production Christopher DeFaria Warner/VRP, Australia Executive in Charge Julian Parry Square 1 Animation Crew Animation Production by Square 1 Animation Animation Production Manager Danielle Lambert Animation Supervisor Tricia Tate Animation Producer Bernard Cruz Head of Animation Production Sally Reeves Assistant Production Manager Helen Sparks Art Director Beulah Thompson Animation Assistants Byron Manning Carl Riley Creative Director Harold Cross Head of Development Lawrence Tucker Layout Layout Supervisor Sabrina Snyder Layout Artists Gerardo Clayton Charlie Graves Lydia Hernandez Paulette Luna Stephanie McKinney Lamar Norman Clay Sims Joy Underwood Sheryl Wade Animation Animators Bradley Adkins Ray Banks Natalie Barker Cody Barnett Eloise Barrett Colin Bass Sherman Beck Clara Boone Denise Bowman Jeanne Burns Lora Carson Stuart Chandler Elbert Chapman Levi Christensen Jeffrey Craig Diane Cross Earnest Day Margarita Douglas Silvia Foster Ashley Garner Darrin Gibbs Merle Gonzales Doyle Gordon Willard Greer Dianne Gregory Blanche Harvey Johanna Haynes Ross Holt Tim Howell Brandon Jennings Kurt Kelley Brenda Leonard Kelvin Lewis Brittany Marsh Glenda Martin Trevor Mathis Wallace Mcdonald Roderick Montgomery Tony Morales Melinda Moreno Matt Morgan Gwendolyn Murphy Alberto Nash Miguel Newman Andrea Nichols Jessica Osborne Pete Owen Jacquelyn Owens Gabriel Page Alton Parsons Velma Pena Danielle Phelps Roger Phillips Melody Pope Cory Reese Sarah Robertson Benny Rogers Deborah Ryan Alfred Saunders Ricardo Schmidt Carlton Schwartz Mark Stevens Loretta Strickland Thomas Sullivan Leslie Sutton Edith Swanson Wilbur Thompson Faye Vega Ada Wade May Ward Background Background Supervisor Blanche Alvarez Background Painters Cordia Albert Hildred Cavazos Noemi Hardesty Elida Hughey Vernon Milligan Tierra Noble Leonie Poulin Kenton Rhoades Shon Ryder Tyesha Schumacher Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Ken Cole Clean-up Animators Rebecka Longo Tifany Marin Tegan Mckeever Garret Melton Carletta Michaels Telma Morrissey Antonina Painter Felecia Shaffer Mauricio Truitt Corrine Whitworth Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Olivia Holloway Inbetween Artists Loura Bouchard Carolann Brandenburg Alia Calabrese Fairy Calderon Concetta Catalano Gwyn Chun Kathlyn Everhart Christin Gilchrist Mireille Guajardo Isela Hawks Seema Huskey Mary-Alice Jordon Mina Landry Ocie McMillen Joella McNeal Kyoko Miner Lillia Oshea Bev Peralta Kareem Pogue Alec Redmond Whitney Royster Breana Suggs Elicia Tom Broderick Trask Contessa Villasenor Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Brandon Fletcher Senior Effects Animators Lana Norton Marion Palmer Tomas Sandoval Effects Animators Cleveland Crayton Shawnta Dillon Kiesha Hutchison Kathrine Kerns Yen Pennell Annabell Prichard Skye Silver Lamont Sumpter Lacresha Sun Lupe Westfall Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Jeremiah Allison Senior Lighting & Compositing Artist Winifred Gregory Lighting & Compositing Artists Katia Beard Sherryl Bolin Nevada Bronson Shena Clifford Jule Crowley Bertie Custer Corey Delvalle Elin Dias Jeramy Donovan Herminia Dowling Robbie Fonseca Alfonzo Gonsalves Deloras Hinojosa Santina Holiday Dorcas Irvin Retta Lemieux Britt Lugo Lavern Mahoney Louvenia Martino Erin McCracken Melva McDougal Shayne Messenger Lorna Pritchett Meaghan Teague Shavon Thayer Digital Production Scene Planner/Compositor Connie Rose Ink & Paint Artists Fred Austin Emily Ballard Julius Francis Gregg Robbins Marty Williamson Animation Checker Colleen Schmidt Scanner Sheldon Weber Animation Technical Support Mable Bishop Ronnie Dunn Brandy Graham Ryan Gutierrez Martin Harper Regina Johnston Tabitha Patton Sabrina Payne Elvira Reeves Gwen Robbins Randall Rodriquez Bradford Shelton Title Sequence Animation Animation Director Matthew O'Callaghan Key Animator Craig McCracken Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Eric Goldberg Lauren Faust Effects Animator Michel Gagne Ink & Paint Artist Sarah-Jane King Post Production Post Production Supervisors Bonnie Buckner Lisa Dennis Martin Wood Post Production Executives Bill Daly Elizabeth Miller Gavcus Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Sound Supervising Sound Effects Editor Fabian Sanjurjo Assistant Sound Supervisor/Effects Editor Derryn Pasquill Dialogue Editors Nicholas Breslin Delia McCarthy ADR Editor Jenny Ward Sound Effects Editors Nicholas Breslin Nigel Christensen Frank Lipson Ian Neilson Angus Robertson Foley Artist John Simpson Foley Recordist Jason Hancock Original Dialogue Mixer Robert Deschaine Original Dialogue Recordist Tami Treadwell Re-Recording Mixers Phil Heywood Greg Fitzgerald Wayne Pashley Additional Re-Recording Mixers Phil Judd Robert Sullivan Martin Oswin Assistant Sound Editor Leah Katz Assistant Mixer Sam Hayward Additional Sound Editors Christian Bass Phil Winters Justine Angus Rodney Berling Sound Tech Support Lewis Malia Original Sound Recording Engineer Bill Ritter ADR Voice Casting Andrea Romano ADR Voice Director Jamie Thomason ADR Loop Group W.K. Stratton David Boat Georgina Cordova David Cowgill Deborah Eliezer Elisa Gabrielli Jackie Gonneau Bridget Hoffman Danielle Judovits Anne Lockhart Caitlin McKenna Khary Payton Nicki Rapp William Salyers Claudette Wells Music Music Editor Tom Carlson Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Orchestrations by John Ashton Thomas Additional Arrangements by James McKee Smith MIDI Programmer Gavin Greenaway Additional Music Editor Mark Franken Orchestra Conducted by David Stanhope Brett Weymark Orchestrations by Jessica Wells Kevin Kliesch Orchestra Contractor Alex Henery Los Angeles Musicians Contractors Debbi Datz-Pyle Gina Zimmitti Score Performed by The Hollywood Studio Orchestra Score Recorded and Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage Music Preparation Jigsaw Music Noteworthy Productions JoAnn Kane Music Services Score Recorded and Mixed by Shawn Murphy Frank Wolf Additional Recording by Joel Iwataki Featured Vocalists Edie Lehmann Boddicker Carmen Carter Alvin Chea Randy Crenshaw Tim Davis Monique Donnelly Sally Dworsky Cleto Escobedo Dorian Holley Teresa James Bob Joyce Dan Navarro Oliver Powell Ken Stacey Oren Waters Windy Wagner Vocals Arranger & Contractor Bobbi Page Sound Production Facilities Warner Bros. Sound Todd-AO, Hollywood Trackdown Studios Big Bang Sound Design Soundtrack Credits Score Album on Varese Sarabande Songs "Holding Out for a Hero" Written by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford Performed by Bonnie Tyler Produced by Jim Steinman Courtesy of Columbia Records "Stayin' Alive" Written by Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, and Maurice Gibb Performed by The Bee Gees Produced by The Bee Gees, Albhy Galuten, and Karl Richardson Courtesy of RSO Records "The Final Countdown" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Produced by Kevin Elson Courtesy of Epic Records "Bohemian Rhapsody" Written by Freddie Mercury Performed by Queen Produced by Roy Thomas Baker and Queen Courtesy of Elektra Records "Baba O'Riley" Written by Pete Townshend Performed by The Who Produced by Glyn Johns, Kit Lambert, Chris Stamp, and Pete Cameron Courtesy of Polydor Records "Return to Innocence" Written by Michael Cretu, Kuo Ying-nan, Kuo Hsiu-chu, and John Bonham Performed by Enigma Produced by Michael Cretu Courtesy of Virgin Records/EMI "Live and Learn" Written and Arranged by Johnny Gioeli Performed by Crush 40 Courtesy of Sega "Crazy" Written by Brian Burton, Thomas Callaway, Gian Franco Reverberi, and Gian Piero Reverberi Performed by Gnarls Barkley Produced by Danger Mouse Courtesy of Downtown Records "Call Me When You're Sober" Written by Amy Lee and Terry Balsamo Performed by Evanescence Produced by Dave Fortman Courtesy of Wind-up Records "Welcome to the Black Parade" Written by Bob Bryar, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Gerard Way, and Mikey Way Performed by My Chemical Romance Produced by Rob Cavallo and My Chemical Romance Courtesy of Reprise Records "Love Like Winter" Written by Hunter Burgan, Adam Carson, David Paden Marchand, and Jade Puget Performed by AFI Produced by Jerry Finn Courtesy of Interscope Records Special Thanks Original Series Development Tom Ruegger Bob Doucette Mark Seidenberg Hyunsook Cho Joey Banaszkiewicz Bob Lizarraga Joe Denton Herb Moore Jeff Gordon Brian Chin Ron Roesch Rhoydon Shishido Bobbie Page John Dubiel Bob Foster Scott Jeralds Original Series Concept Tom Ruegger Jeff Gordon Special Thanks to General Motors Corporation Ford Motor Company Mercedes-Benz, USA Fiat Chrysler Automobiles Toyota Motor Sales USA, Inc. United Airlines Delta Airlines The Boeing Company Final Part of the Credits Coming soon!